The present invention relates to a device for stripping dirt off belts in conveyor belt systems in the area of a drive and/or head pulley of the belt.                comprising a system carrier to be attached to a belt carrier frame,        at which at least one stripping element is arranged,        the stripping element having a stripping lamella mounted on a lamella holder,        the stripping lamella contacting the belt in a peeling position,        and wherein the stripping element has a bottom swivel mount coupled to the lamella holder and having a horizontal swivel axis—indications such as “horizontal” or the like here and in the following principally refer to the position of use of the stripping element        as well as a spring means acting to press the stripping lamella on the lamella holder against the belt in such a form and arrangement        that the lamella holder in the stripping position of the stripping lamella is swivelled about the horizontal swivel axis in a spring loaded fashion,        and, when obstructions solidly adhering to the belt impact on the stripping lamella, the lamella holder may be easily deflected and returned back to the working position on the belt.        